Question: What is the least common multiple of 6, 8, and 10?
Answer: $6=2\cdot3$, $8=2^3$, and $10=2\cdot5$, so the least common multiple of 6, 8, and 10 is $2^3\cdot3\cdot5=\boxed{120}$.